mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Роз/Галерея
Первый сезон Сбор урожая Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png У страха глаза велики Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Rose S01E09.png Rose horror S01E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png Второй сезон Загадочная лихорадка Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png Rose hexed S2E6.png Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png День сердец и копыт Lily running S02E17.png Lily's Ribs S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png Rose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie -does anypony have a toupee-- S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Настоять на своём Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Быть Бризи непросто Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Эквестрийские игры First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки Жизнь — это путь вперёд Background characters on the runway EG2.png Rose posing on the runway EG2.png Amethyst Star posing on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy -this is awful!- S5E9.png Rose -The horror, the horror!- S5E9.png Lily Valley -this is a disaster!- S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Lily pointing at the zinnias S5E9.png Daisy -Whaaat-!- S5E9.png The Flower ponies faint again S5E9.png Rose says -The horror, the horror!- again S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking confused S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Налаживание отношений The donut shop S5E12.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond singing -the meaning of my fall- S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara singing --I hear my voice so clearly-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom --here goes nothin'...-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png День очага Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Applejack and Rarity enter the spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity arrive at the spa S6E10.png Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity having a laugh S6E10.png Applejack --didn't think spa treatments were your thing-- S6E10.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Друзья навеки Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle looking for Rarity S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony -it doesn't seem believable- S7E14.png Reporter Pony with a copy of the journal S7E14.png Reporter -your character would have been- S7E14.png Reporter Pony -if she'd stayed in Canterlot- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight -stop actin' like somethin's wrong- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rose -we'll help all of you!- S7E19.png Sweetie Drops shrieking in Rose's face S7E19.png Rose and Sweetie Drops hear Rarity's voice S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Ponet S7E19.png Rose thanks Rarity for her help S7E19.png Rose -what can we do for you-- S7E19.png Flower trio only has one bouquet left S7E19.png Flower trio eager to help Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity hiding behind a market stand S7E19.png Rarity -there's nothing to worry about- S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose giving flowers to Shoeshine S7E19.png Rose trying to look at Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rose unable to see Rarity's mane S7E19.png Rose apologizing to cloaked Rarity S7E19.png Rose -I can't match your mane- S7E19.png Golden Harvest cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Rose -marigold, I should think!- S7E19.png Golden Harvest -perfect!- S7E19.png Merry May cuts in front of Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Rose impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Flower trio impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png Punk Rarity standing proud and confident S7E19.png Товары RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Roseluck doll.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 1 UK DVD.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Rose/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей